Yandere Simulator
Yandere Simulator is a stealth action video game about a girl who will use any means necessary to win the love of the boy she has a crush on. Plot Prologue The story starts with Ayano Aishi waking up on the first day of her second year at Akademi High School. The night before, she had dreamed that this would be the year that she would find love, even to the extent of dreaming of what her future boyfriend might look like. Realizing that she overslept, she quickly gets dressed and begins sprints to school, accidentally bumping into Taro Yamada on the way. Taro promptly apologizes and helps her up. Ayano, upon meeting eyes with him, believes that he is the boy from her dreams, and that they are destined to be together. As they arrive at the school, Osana Najimi stops Taro at the front gate, scolding him for showing up late. From their conversation, Ayano realizes that Osana is the childhood friend of Taro. Ayano, heartbroken that she does not have a chance to be with Taro, skips the opening ceremony to hide away in one of the storage closets to cry. After the ceremony, Ayano hears a knock on the door, and a voice claiming that she is in "his closet." Assuming that it is the Janitor, Ayano opens the door, instead meeting Slamby. Slamby enters the closet and pushes Ayano out, stating once more that it is his closet. As she walks away, she hears Slamby begin to cry. On the way home, Ayano catches site of Taro and Osana walking home side-by-side, and decides to follow them. Ayano watches Taro and Osana enter their houses, right next to each other, and sighs before leaning back on a tree in the front of Taro's house. As she begins to cry, she hears someone asking why she looks so sad. Upon opening her eyes, she sees Bankie sitting on her shoulder. Ayano begins to panic, fearing that her obsession has made her go mad. Bankie assures her that, with his help, she can find true love. Confused and angry, she snaps at him, telling him not to lie to her, and runs home. The next day, as Ayano approaches the school gate, she receives a text from an unknown number. The contact identifies herself as Info-Chan, a student rumored to gather information on everyone at school. Info-Chan tells Ayano that she knows she has a crush on Taro, and tells her that Osana is his childhood friend. Osana has a crush on Taro and believes in the school-wide myth that confessing to your crush on a Friday underneath the cherry tree behind the school means they are guaranteed to say "yes." Info-Chan tells Ayano that she'd be happy if something bad were to happen to Osana. Ayano, disgusted with what this implied, refuses, and continues walking. As she walks through the school gate, Bankie jumps out of a bush and onto Ayano's shoulder. He greets her, calling her "Sensei," and telling her that she'll find love with his help, but that she might have to make a few sacrifices. Ayano tells him to scram, pulls him off her shoulder, and throws him back into the bush. Ayano runs into Taro and begins to follow him down the hallway. As she does this, Kokona Haruka comes out of the drama room and requests that Ayano help her practice for an upcoming play. Ayano helps her run her lines, and performs actions as a murderer while Kokona acts as a victim. After Kokona is done practicing, she thanks Ayano and sends her on her way. Ayano picks up her book bag, and, as she leaves, Bankie reveals that he was hiding in it the entire time. He comments on the murderer that she played in the play, saying that she had "the will to make anything happen." Before Ayano can respond, the bell rings, and she runs to class. Once Ayano arrives to class, the teacher introduces Slamby as an android created by Saikou Corp that "wanted to go to school." She tries to place Slamby in the front row, yet he insists on sitting near Ayano, as it is his "sole purpose to be near her." The teacher brushes it off as Slamby mistaking her for an employee of Saikou Corp and allows him to sit with her. Once class officially begins, Bankie sticks his head out of Ayano's bag and casually mentions how weird he found Slamby. Ayano tries to shush him, but he insists that she is the only one who can hear him. After class is dismissed, Ayano watches Taro and Osana walk home. She receives another message from Info-Chan, stating once more that she would be happy if something bad happened to Osana. This time, Ayano asks what Osana ever did to her. Info-Chan evades the question, and instead states that she'd be happy to use her services to help Ayano pursue Taro. Ayano asks her to elaborate, and Info-Chan gives her a short description of some of the services she might offer. She then explains to Ayano a very convoluted system of "Info-Coins," a currency that she created that would use images of coins with different pictures on them that she makes in photoshop. She even goes as far as to send Ayano her first Info-Coin. Ayano shoots down the idea and asks if she can just use regular currency instead. Info-Chan pauses for a moment before agreeing to the idea. As Ayano walks home, Bankie jumps out of her bag and onto her shoulder. He begins to talk about how smart Info-Chan sounds, and how she should listen to her. He then reminds Ayano that she can get whatever she wants if she just "bends the rules a little bit."